Retos, Drabbles y lo que sea de HP
by Emily Grenyer
Summary: Parejas enamoradas, situaciones inesperadas, escenas comicas, cosas imposibles, emociones al por mayor. Tu pide y yo lo escribiré. Retos 5 y 6 SUBIDOS!
1. La chiquilla insufrible

_Mi primera vez en notaran que esto no es muy bueno pero hago un esfuerzo por escribir de lo que me gusta, claro que si gustan dejar retos y reviews, son bienvenidos. Aqui les dejo el primero (es malísimo)

* * *

_

**PERSONAJES (PROTAGONISTAS O ALUSION A: )**

- Hermione Granger

- Albus Dumbledore

**Y DEBERÁN APARECER LAS SIGUIENTES PALABRAS:**

- Slytherin

- Sombrero Seleccionador

- Prefecto/a

* * *

-...y sé que Gryffindor es la casa donde fue el director Dumbledore- susurraba la chica del cabello castaño y grandes dientes- fue prefecto, premio anual y haciendo muchísimas cosas mas, llego a ser el mago mas grande de este tiempo, es tan fascinante... ¿me están poniendo atención?

-si, si , claro- respondieron al unísono unas gemelas que no tenían ganas de escuchar el sermón de aquella chiquilla que parecía que se había leído toda una biblioteca y la estaba recitando.

-Granger, Hermione.- Llamó la profesora de rostro severo a la chiquilla que se veía algo nerviosa al subir al banquillo.

Las gemelas compartían el mismo sentimiento y pensamiento-que le toque en cualquier casa, que le toque en Hufflepuf, que le toque en Slytherin, que le toque en Ravenclaw pero no en...

-¡GRYFFINDOR!

Pero al parecer ellas no eran las únicas disgustadas con la decisión, adelante de ellas un chico pelirrojo parecía inconforme con el sombrero seleccionador.

* * *

_si, ya se que no soy buena, pero... puedo mejorar, dejen reviews, flores, cebollazos, mentadas de mother, jitomatazos, que serán bien recibidos y me ayudaran._


	2. Conversacion privada

**angela30**: Gracias por leerme, de veras. y aquí esta el reto. Suerte que se me ocurrió rápido.

_Ron escucha una conversación entre Ginny y Hermione dónde se crea que son lesbianas. Luego, se lo dice a Harry... A ver qué te parece._

_Espero mi reto._

y aquí está.

* * *

-¿Son orejas extensibles?-preguntó Harry.

-Si. Fred y George me las dieron, son el modelo mas reciente y me dijeron que son muy potentes y lo voy a averiguar.-dijo Ron con una mirada que recordaba a la de los gemelos.

-¿Y que vas a escuchar, a tus padres, a Bill y Fleur?

-No, a Ginny, desde que llegó Hermione, las dos están muy sospechosas...

En la otra habitación...

_-No se Ginny... no creo que este bien hacerlo aquí... estamos en tu casa..._

_-Oh vamos Hermione, ni que fuera algo malo o prohibido, yo lo hago con Luna en los baños y además me llegó un rumor... de ti..._

_-¿De mi? no puede ser... soy prefecta, soy una buena estudiante, soy..._

_-La que se la pasa con Lavender y Parvati todas las noches..._

_-Bueno, esta bien, lo confieso. Me gusta hacerlo, no lo puedo evitar._

_-Ya ves como si te gusta... ¿Que tal si empezamos?_

Con la boca abierta y con cara de estupefacción, el pelirrojo entra a su habitación.

-Ron, hermano¿que te pasa, por que traes esa cara?

-N-n-no lo puedo creer... mi hermana... y Hermione... - murmuró – ¿Lesbianas?

* * *

_De lo que hablan Hermione y Ginny es... redoble de tambor_

_Maquillaje. Lo se, nada impresionante, pero Ron si se asustó._

**espero sus reviews**


	3. Una estrella que se apaga

**Reto propuestopor:** Prue Halliwell Snape 

_**Personajes / parejas**: Trelawney, Firenze_

**Advertencias**: HBP Spoilers 

No especificaste como, así que yo hice lo que pude

* * *

-La estrella mas brillante y antigua se apagara esta noche en lo alto- 

Sybill Trelawney escuchaba por la puerta al centauro con el que ahora (por desgracia) compartía su clase de adivinación. SU CLASE. Según las cosas que había oído de los "hados", era que la que hasta el año pasado era SU asignatura exclusiva, el joven Firenze era mas acertado en sus vaticinios. Quienes negaban siempre eso, eran las dos chiquillas que la seguían con gran admiración. Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil, que eran las únicas Gryffindor de su curso que aun tomaban la clase con ella.

Pero lo que escuchó en ese momento la hizo dudar. Se encerró en su despacho y empezó a buscar en los mapas celestes, en las hojas de té, en la bola de cristal, en los caracoles, en las runas, llegó hasta consultar libros que hablaran de profecías antiguas y modernas. Y no encontrando solución, bajo de su salón y metió una mano en una bolsa de su faldón. Encontró un mazo de cartas.

-Torre... peligro...

Había preocupación en su mirada... ¿a quien le diría esto? Obvio. A Dumbledore.


	4. El era diferente

Nuevo reto, propuesto por Prue Halliwell Snape. Otra vez.

Myrtle _la llorona_, mencion a Draco

HBP Spoilers quien sabe... tal vez, pero no te digo no leas, tu lee y deja un review

* * *

Ese chico fue la excepcion.

Simplemente odiaba a los muchachos, los revoltosos, los altaneros, los que la molestaban y los que le ponian sobrenombres.

**_Los odiaba_**.

Pero desde que vió entrar a este, que se veia tan vulnerable, se contuvó de gritarle que se marchara, parecia solo un pequeño chiquillo desconsolado que habia perdido a su madre. Se deslizaban por sus delgadas mejillas, muy palidas por cierto, gruesas lagrimas, el muchacho claramente estaba preocupado. Esa preocupacion que mostraba su rostro no podia ser por la presion de los examenes, era por algo mas serio, no necesitaba leer su mente para saber que algo verdaderamente malo le pasaba.

_¿Que le digo? Yo nunca consolé a nadie._

De repente se armó de valor, como esa ultima vez que pidió energicamente que ese chico se retirara de los baños de chicas, y bajó de donde contemplaba al adolescente y dijo muy dulcemente:

_-Draco ¿asi te llamas? ... ¿sucede algo?_

* * *

les gusto? si? no? soy mala escribiendo? soy buena? me deberia dedicar a la fisica cuantica? eduardo casimiro se le declarará a romualda cristina? ejem desvario...

pongan reviews... si no, me volveré mas loca de lo que estoy


	5. Imposible

hola hola, aqui otra vez yo con un reto nuevo y muy especial. Un reto impuesto por **Prue Halliwell Snape **que debia contener lo siguiente:

Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley(_haz que sufra la pelirroja_) y Sarah Gwendoline Snape (creacion de Prue)

* * *

Se leia en un articulo de "_El Profeta_"

_**Harry Potter Se Casa**_

_Ayer, en la cena donde se entregaron las condecoraciones de la Orden de Merlín y la medalla Albus Dumbledore al valor, tambien fue motivo de celebrarse los diez años de el fin de la Ultima Guerra.  
El vencedor de esta batalla, el conocido auror tambien condecorado esa noche, Harry Potter anunció su compromiso matrimonial con la hija del muy conocido...(Pase a la pag. 14)_

En la portada de "Corazon de Bruja", donde un articulo ponia:

_**Como Atrapé a Harry Potter, el soltero mas codiciado** _

_Lee la emocionante historia del romance que nos cuenta de su propia boca la prometida de el soltero mas codiciado, el Elegido Harry Potter._

Tiró las publicaciones a la basura, no podia creer que su gran amor, del que habia estado enamorada desde... ya no sabia cuando, pero ¿porque con ella?  
¿que acaso se le olvido lo que...? No, no, no puede quedar asi -pensó- debe de haber una manera... si el esta con ella es por algo que le da, alguna pocion de amor... Pues claro, es obvio... si ella tiene gran ayuda de... si ella lo tiene atado asi, yo tambien puedo tenerlo... Estaba decidida, lo iba a capturar con una pocion de amor, el como administrarsela lo pensaria luego.  
Por un momento,v miró al suelo y vio la fotografia del articulo del periodico. El se veia tan radiante... Tan... Tan feliz.. abrazando a aquella muchacha... su amor se veia autentico. Ginny Weasley se resignó.  
-Yo... no... no puedo quitarle su felicidad, no quiero verlo sufrir conmigo con una pocion, cuando en realidad su corazon ama a Sarah Gwendoline Snape.

* * *

reto superado!


	6. Cambiando la rutina

Titulo: Cambiando la rutina  
Casa: Gryffindor  
Cantidad de palabras: 100  
Personajes o Parejas: ehhh... demasiado obvio  
Notas de Autor: mi primer reto para la comunidad de livejournal cienpalabras, a ver que tal está

* * *

-Otro año, se pasan demasiado rápido, muchas cosas que preparar para el curso siguiente, poner un anuncio en el periódico para buscar a un nuevo maestro de Defensa. Esto pasa todos los años, mi vida se esta convirtiendo en una rutina, debo de hacer algo- con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer una maleta y escribió una nota muy corta.

Minerva:

me iré a la playa de vacaciones. Si preguntan donde estoy, estoy investigando acerca de Voldemort. ¿no vienes conmigo? Voy al Caribe, si dices que sí, envía tu respuesta rápido, el traslador se va en poco tiempo.

Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

otro reto superado!

Por cierto, estoy escribiendo un one-shot (se escribe asi?) que se llamará "La carta". Proximamente... mientras tanto, espero mas retos...


End file.
